Birthday Boy
by CPfeb
Summary: This story was written for my sister...1+2


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing...  
  
Duo sat on his bed rocking back and forth. He held his knees to his forehead and crumpled the sheets as he quietly scolding himself for being so stupid.  
  
Duo's POV:  
  
I had missed a couple of days of school, because we had a couple of missions. I mean you can't really avoid it, ya know? Anyway, it was Friday and I was happy cause I had actually doe all my homework with the help of a certain blue eyed pilot. Yeah, I know never gonna happen, but he's my crush and if there's any hope I'm gonna take it.  
  
Well I was enjoying my day and I've never celebrated my birthday before which happened to be the next day so I had started telling my friends about, like a month before. I had been so excited, I mean the first time you ever celebrate your birthday is something big. I had stopped talking about it about a week before I turned sixteen. I hopped they had plans for me and secretly prayed for a surprise party, which would have been my first if it had happened.  
  
There's a tradition at my school to wrap lockers, well I had hoped I could be a part of this tradition, makes you feel special for some reason. When I got to school, though, my locker wasn't wrapped. `Oh well' had had thought, until by the end of the day not one person had remembered my birthday. I mean it wasn't until the next day, but jeez its not like their gonna see me! It's a Saturday for Shinigami's sake.  
  
I went to bed early that night knowing my best friends would have a surprise for me on my birthday. It's not like Quatra to forget a special occasion, he had remembered everyone else's birthday anyway. In the morning I deliberately woke up late, so if they were planning to do something, they could do it. Finally, too excited to wait any longer I go downstairs to see the whole house empty. `Maybe they went out to buy my gift or something' I thought, but that's when I saw the piece of paper on the cleaned counter. `Sorry Duo, but we had to go. Relena invited us to a party at her house. I wish you could have come and Heero tried to wake you up, but you didn't budge. We'll see you tonight, Quatra'. Yupp that's what the note said. It was lunchtime and I hadn't received a single `Happy Birthday Duo.' How could I, I'm stuck home alone. Nobody even called. Figures, I mean when you want something to happen more than anything else, it never does. I imagined my surprise birthday party  
for so long. The guys would have a big cake and tons of presents. Afterwards Heero would give me his present in private. He would place a single kiss on my lips. That's how I thought of my first ever birthday. I hoped that's how my first ever birthday would be like. See what you get when you wish for so long. I've wanted to celebrate my birthday since I found out what it was. I think I was eight. Mann, I've been sitting here sulking and it's already ten o'clock. The guys should be back soon. Luckily I have the room to myself. I don't think I could hide my tears if one of them walked in on me. I'll I ever wanted was a birthday. I wanted to celebrate my birth, but it seems that nobody cares that I was born. I crawl into my sheets as I hear the guys enter. They've been gone all day and I can hear them laughing. After a while it quiets down, but someone opens my door. They walk in and sit on my bed. I try to pretend to be asleep, but my curiosity is too much. I peak over my  
shoulder to see Heero. My eyes widen as he fumbles with something in his hands. He doesn't know I'm awake, so I quickly lean my head onto the pillow and close my eyes. He stands up and walks over to the top of the bed. I can feel him leaning over me. He squats down nest to me and places the object on my nightstand.  
  
Suddenly he leans closer and brushes his finger against my cheek. Is this really Heero? I mean he's being so nice, how can this be him? What surprised me more was when he placed a feather like kiss on me forehead, I almost purred. I fight the urge to open my eyes and he listen as he almost whispers the words, "I didn't forget it was your birthday Duo. I could never forget." I can't fight the urge and I open my eyes, tears welling up inside them. He looks surprised and I could only guess why. Jumping out of bed, I give the sunned boy the biggest hug ever. I almost choke because the words are stuck in my throat, but I manage a thank you."  
  
Author's POV:  
  
Duo doesn't notice when Heero wraps his arms around him and hugs him closer. Then Duo stuns him with a feather light kiss on his lips. Duo looks and to his eyes apologetically, but before he could say he was sorry, Heero kisses him. Pulling away, Heero smiles at Duo. "Happy Birthday Duo."  
  
i_i - This story was made because only one person knew it was my birthday today, my sister. So this story as made for her, though she'll never read it. Anyway, thanks a lot Britt! 


End file.
